Time to be Brave
by StayAmazing01
Summary: Merida is in trouble. Who comes to her rescue?
1. Chapter 1

Mericcup.

I love this couple! I hope you guys like this! & leave a review! I love reading them!

Merrida storms off from the palace after being lectured from her mother. She rode on her horse, Angus at full speed into the woods.

"She just doesn't understand!"

She kept repeating that in her mind...

Over and over again she thought until she suddenly hit the ground.

"Angus!" She said while moving her red curly hair out of her face.

"What did you do that for?" She stood up to get back on her horse when she heard a branch snap behind her.

As she turned to look, A bear appear out of the darkness growling at her. She screamed and scrambled to get her bow and arrows. But the bear was faster, it clawed her right in the leg and swung her into a rock.

She let out the most gruesome scream that could have woken up the whole forest.

Luckily, there was a scrawny viking riding on his dragon. When he heard the scream he couldn't help investigate it.

"Toothless dive!"

The boy swooped down into the forest and entered the scene. He analyzed the situation and realized that he didnt have a chance against the bear. But he couldn't just leave a girl in trouble.

"Help!" She cried out to the brown haired boy who was standing there paralyzed. "What is he doing?" She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was thinking of a plan. Being the brainiac that he was, he couldn't leap into a situation like that without thinking it through. He spotted the bow and arrow and grabbed it. "I don't know how to shoot, but there is one other option." He said to himself.

He threw a rock at the bear to get its attention away from the red haired girl.

"Uhh...over here?" He said nervously. As the bear turned to eye him, he clenched the arrow that he held in his hand nervously. "oh man." he said quietly. The bear began to run after him. Fast. Hiccup didnt have time to rethink this. He just couldn't miss.

He held the arrow above his head and stuck it into the bears eye. Immediately, the bear dropped to the ground, cold and dead. "Bulls eye!" He said victoriously.

"Amazing" Merrida said astounded. She couldn't believe that the boy took down a bear. By himself! She tried to get up but felt a sharp pain coming from her leg.

"OUCH!" She said loudly.

The boy ran to her and looked at her now bleeding leg. "Don't move, you'll make it worse." He said politely and tried to help her up.

She shrieked in pain. "I can't move! It hurts too much!" She exclaimed with her heavy Scottish accent.

As Hiccup took a good look at her, he thought that she could have been the most prettiest girl he's ever seen. He usually doesn't look at girls in this way, but her hair- woah, and her eyes- wow. He couldn't help but stare at her until the girl broke his thought.

"Are you okay?" She said, looking at him confused.

"Uh yeah, here. Let me help you." Hiccup said as he swooped her up and carried her in his arms. He had a little trouble holding her, but he wasn't about to drop her.

Merrida smiled, enjoying the gesture. "Ya know, for a small guy, you sure are brave."

Hiccup smiled and looked at her.

"Thanks. Uhh my names Hiccup."

"I'm Merida." She said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup quickly rode toothless to his village. He wrapped Meridas wound with a piece of his shirt, hoping to stop the bleeding for a short amount of time. When they arrived at his village everyone was staring at them, while many people were whispering when they walked by.

"Who is that?" A Viking whispered to another.

"I don't know. A visitor, maybe?"

"Look at her hair!" A person exclaimed.

Merida shrugged the pointing and whispering off as she didn't really care about it. Until everyone seemed to stare at her.

"Why is everybody starin' at us?" Merida asked Hiccup quietly.

He wanted to say, "cuz they've never seen someone so pretty before." But he held his tongue.

"Uhh...they're not used to visitors." Hiccup responded while holding her bridal style. He kicked the door open and brought her to his room, hoping that his dad wasn't home. He didn't want to have to explain why he brought a girl home. He gently placed her on his bed.

"Can you extend your leg?" Hiccup asked as he was getting a cloth to wipe up her blood.

"Yeah." She said while slowly stretching her leg out.

He quickly ran to the next room to grab a box of medical equipment and searched through it until he found the things he needed. He got to work as if he was a medical expert. Being a Viking who slays dragons, you need to know how to properly bandage yourself.

"Is it too tight?" Hiccup asked as he was wrapping her leg.

"No, it's fine." Merida said while looking away. She couldn't believe it. Did she find him...attractive? No, she couldn't have. He was scrawny, not her type, and didn't seem to be a prince. But he was brave, smart and knew how to take care of her. She kept fighting her feelings until she realized that a deep blush crept across her face.

Hiccup didn't seem to notice as he was putting all of the medical supplies away, for he too was in deep thought...

"I have a girl in my room, and an attractive one at that." He thought as he closed the box and put it away. "What should I say? Who is she? Is she bored?" Hiccup pondered until thankfully Merida broke the silence.

"So your Dragons name is Toothless?" She asked, as she looked at a drawing that was on his table.

"Yeah, he's a Night Fury." He responded with pride, as he was the only one to tame such a species.

Before Merida could ask another question the door flew open.

"Son, you shouldn't leave the door ope-" Stoick (Hiccups father) stopped and looked at the red haired girl. "Who is this?" He asked with a strong voice as he turned to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at his dad and sighed, "Well- you see I was flying around and-"

"This boy here saved my life. My name is Merida." She said with confidence as she tried to stand up.

"Merida? As in the firstborn descendant of clan Dunbroch?" Stoick said with astonishment.

"Yes, do I know you?" Merida said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Wait- your a princess?" Hiccup said with a puzzled look on his face.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is short! I had to write this twice because I accidentally deleted it the first time...anywho! I hope you enjoyed it! & leave me a **_review_**! :) I love you guys! & I'll update soon! Until next time, XOXO.


End file.
